


[vid] Bad Romance

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: HD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Crowley doesn't wanna be friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Vids by teyla [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/689070
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	[vid] Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This premiered at VidUKon 2020. Thanks for watching!

**Music** : "Bad Romance" by _Postmodern Jukebox_  
**Download Link** : [Bad Romance](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qcsp9p-Dcq7tHfDQ5HMpHG_oZwFr1HfO/view?usp=sharing) (Google Drive, 366 MB, MP4)  


The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred. Thanks for watching!


End file.
